DON'T GO!
by Ichizuki Takumi
Summary: Memiliki perekonomian rendah bukan berarti harus merendahkan dirimu. Kau harus tahu itu Oh Sehun. YAOI. Kaihun, Hanhun, Krishun, slight Chanhun, slight Kaibaek.
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T GO!**

Part 1

**By : Ichizuki Takumi**

**Pairing :** Sekai/Kaihun, HunHan/Hanhun, Krishun, slight Chanhun

Pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, Angst

**WARNING**: Pair yang ditulis di awal bukan berarti pair utama. Dan pair utama bukan berarti harus bersama.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Kai sedang berkonsentrasi pada gerakannya. Dia menatap bayangan yang terpantul dari cermin dihadapannya. Peluh sudah membasahi pakaiannya. Rambutnya pun kini jadi lepek. Meski begitu dia tetap tak berhenti bergerak. Dia makin memantapkan tiap step yang diambilnya.

Menari adalah segalanya bagi Kai. Seperti oksigen yang dapat membuatnya bernapas setiap hari. Bagai air yang memberi kehidupan untuknya dan bagai api yang dapat membuat semangatnya membara. Karena menari adalah hidupnya. Dan hidupnya hanya untuk menari.

Namun dibalik itu semua, Kai pun mempunyai satu kelemahan yang membuatnya melupakan menari. Hal yang membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Membuatnya tidak tenang. Dan membuatnya menomor sekiankan menari, hidupnya. Semua itu hanya untuk satu hal. Untuk seseorang yang telah lama mengisi hatinya. Orang yang telah mengambil hidupnya dan orang yang telah merenggut perhatiannya.

Kai menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat ponselnya bergetar dengan nada dering khusus.

"Yeoboseyo," jawab Kai sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal. Dia juga mengambil handuk untuk mengusap keringatnya.

"_Kai, apa kau sekarang sedang ada klub?_" tanya Sehun yang berada di seberang sana.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kai. Dia sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan menarinya. "Kau ingin keluar?"

"_Sebenarnya Kris hyung mau mengajakku kencan nanti malam. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku memilih pakaian?_"

Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya sangat sakit saat mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. Dia bisa merasakan beberapa saat yang lalu jantungnya sempat berhenti sepersekian detik, saking sakitnya sampai dia bisa membuat spekulasi kalau dia sakit jantung. Namun kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak punya penyakit jantung. Tapi kenapa hanya kata sesederhana itu bisa membuatnya nyeri.

"_Kai? Apa kau mendengarku? Kau mau mengantarku kan?_" rengek Sehun begitu tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kai.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat," ujar Kai dengan nada sedikit kesal. Namun sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menuruti permintaan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Kai menekan remot yang berada di tangannya. Dari tadi tidak ada acara televisi yang menarik baginya.

Kai menatap jam dinding yang berada di ruangan itu. 'Jam sembilan lebih,' gumamnya pelan.

Dia merasa khawatir karena sampai sekarang Sehun belum pulang. Ingin sekali dia menghubungi sahabatnya itu namun diurungkan niatnya karena takut mengganggu kencannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kai mendengar suara kunci dibuka. Dia menolehkan kepalanya saat pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan sahabatnya yang menenteng tas belanjaan yang cukup banyak.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" rengek Kai saat mendapati Sehun duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya dengan menghela nafas lelah.

"Kris hyung tak membiarkanku pulang lebih awal," Sehun melirik ke arah Kai yang cemberut. "Maafkan aku, oke? Aku membawakanmu banyak makanan, aku tau kau sama sekali belum makan," Sehun menaruh satu tas yang berisi makanan di meja, dan melemparkan satu tas lagi ke arah Kai.

Kai menatap tas yang di lemparkan padanya. Tanpa bicara apapun dia langsung membukanya dan mendapat satu kaos berwarna hitam.

"Hanya ini?" tanya Kai yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Sehun. "Aku sudah menemanimu seharian dan kau hanya memberiku ini?" Kai mulai geram dengan perlakuan sahabatnya yang tidak adil.

"Ayolah Kai, aku sudah berbaik hati mau membelikanmu baju. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku," bujuk Sehun yang melihat sahabatnya menggeram.

Kai berdiri dan membanting kaos ditangannya ke sofa yang tadi didudukinya. "Dari semua tas yang kau bawa dan aku hanya mendapat satu? Kesini kau Oh Sehun!" Kai langsung beranjak dari tempatnya mengejar Sehun yang berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Ampun Kai!"

"Kau seharusnya juga memanggilku HYUNG!" teriak Kai frustrasi.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan malas menuju dapur. Ia menatap persediaan makanan yang berada di kulkas. Makanan yang di beli Sehun kemarin hanya cukup untuk persediaan mereka sampai dua hari kedepan. Dia mengambil sepotong roti dan selai kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi makan.

Badannya sedikit pegal karena semalam dia main kejar-kejaran dengan sahabatnya sampai akhirnya dia dapat memiting leher Sehun hingga sahabatnya itu terbatuk. Dengan begitu setidaknya rasa kesalnya sedikit berkurang.

Kai melirikkan matanya pada sahabatnya yang memasuki dapur dengan tergesa.

"Kris hyung menjemputmu, hari ini?" tanya Kai disela kunyahannya.

"Ne," Sehun membuka kulkas dan mengambil roti. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Kai dan mengambil selai yang ada dihadapan Kai. "Kita belum membayar apartemen bulan ini," kata sehun yang sedang mengoleskan selai di rotinya. "Dan persediaan makanan kita semakin menipis," lanjutnya yang kemudian menggigit sarapannya.

"Aku tau. Tabungan kita hanya cukup untuk membayar sewa apartemen dan sisanya mungkin bisa untuk makan beberapa minggu kedepan. Tapi bulan depan kita harus membayar uang semester," desah Kai. "Bagaimana pacarmu kali ini?" tanya Kai.

"Sepertinya dia tidak pelit seperti Suho hyung," jawab Sehun. "Kau seharusnya juga mencari pacar orang kaya sepertiku Kai, agar status kita bisa terangkat. Kau tidak ingin kita direndahkan bukan? Kita juga bisa hidup enak."

DRRRT~ DRRRT~

Getaran ponsel Sehun menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang," ujar Sehun yang buru-buru meminum air yang ada di hadapan Kai dan kemudian berlari ke luar.

Kai ingin protes karena minumannya dihabiskan oleh Sehun, namun diurungkannya karena Sehun sudah melesat dengan kekuatan penuh. Sepertinya Sehun tau kalau Kai akan menyemburkan beberapa kalimat omelan pada sahabatnya itu.

Kai menurunkan pandangannya dari pintu dapur. Dia memikirkan perkataan Sehun barusan. Sebenarnya tidak kali ini saja Sehun mengucapkannya. Kata yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk mencari pacar orang kaya, yang dapat mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

Selama ini Kai memang sudah bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka, namun hasil yang didapat tidak cukup untuk kebutuhan mereka berdua. Kalau bukan karena Sehun dan pacar kayanya itu, mungkin kehidupan mereka tidaklah seperti sekarang.

Hidup sebagai yatim piatu tidaklah semudah kelihatannya.

.

.

.

Kai menghela napasnya. Sudah waktunya makan siang namun Sehun belum juga menemuinya. Dia sangat lapar sekarang, karena tadi pagi dia hanya sarapan sepotong roti. Sebenarnya dia ingin langsung menuju kantin, tapi dia tidak mempunyai uang untuk sekedar makan diluar, banyak kebutuhan yang lebih penting dari pada menghabiskan uang untuk makan. Pada dasarnya Kai selalu makan siang bersama Sehun, tentu saja pacar kayanyalah yang akan membayar semua makanan yang mereka makan.

"Aku sangat lapar sekarang," ujar Kai yang beranjak dari duduknya sambil mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Bocah itu kemana sih?" gerutunya saat panggilannya tidak diangkat oleh Sehun. Ia menatap ponselnya dengan kesal.

Kai berjalan mengelilingi kampusnya. Perpustakaan, kantin, taman, taman belakang, toilet dan kini dia naik ke atap gedung. Dia yakin kalau saat ini Sehun dan pacar barunya itu sedang bermesraan.

Kai berhenti di depan pintu yang setengah terbuka. Dia tau, bermesraan yang tadi di pikirkannya adalah benar-benar bermesraan. Dan dia hanya dapat berdiri disana sambil menyaksikan ciuman panas yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan pacar barunya, Kris.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat wajah Sehun yang menikmati ciuman itu. Dia membalikkan badannya. Disentuhnya dada sebelah kiri yang seakan mengalami pergolakan disana. Dengan langkah pelan dia menjauhi tempat itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Tolong jangan bunuh saya kalau FF ini tidak sesuai harapan.

Dan saya kembali dengan ide cerita yang pasaran. Mungkin ff ini ada kemiripan dengan ff lain, tapi cerita ini murni dari pemikiranku sendiri.

Aku sudah membacanya berulang kali dan mian kalau masih ada typo yang bertebaran.

**Special thanks to:** HunHan Baby/ sehunkai / Yoon Ji Yoo19/ Guest/ Putrimeirizka/ NO NAME/ nin nina/ Dazzling kpopers/ Cho Ai Lyn/ kopisusu/ hanhun/ anonstalker/ nelf thehunnie/ destyrahmasari/ Miko minyeo/ Oh Jizze/ me/ askasufa/ alcici349/ rinie hun/ xxx/ tiikaaa/ park chanhun/ sehunaaa/ Keepbeef Chiken Chubu/ ChickenKID/ evilfish1503/ Jjongie Chaca Yixing.

Terimakasih sudah mereview di FF You can see! dan memberikan voting. Voting kalian sudah saya simpan. Tapi jangan lupa dengan warning diatas, pair yang ditulis pertama bukan berarti pair utama, dan pair utama bukan berarti harus berakhir bersama.

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T GO!**

Part 2

**By : Ichizuki Takumi**

**Pairing :** Sekai/Kaihun, HunHan/Hanhun, Krishun, slight Chanhun

Pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**WARNING**: Pair yang ditulis di awal bukan berarti pair utama. Dan pair utama bukan berarti harus bersama. Yaoi. BL. BoyxBoy.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Sehun membuka koran yang dibawanya. Dia membaca halaman yang bertuliskan 'lowongan pekerjaan'.

Kris yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya hanya dapat mengernyitkan alis. Mereka disini untuk bermesraan, bukan untuk melihat Sehun yang berkutat dengan korannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris sambil mendekatkan dirinya.

"Aku sedang mencari lowongan kerja," jawab Sehun. Dia tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali dari halaman yang dibukanya.

"Pekerjaan? Untuk apa?"

"Aku harus membayar kontrakan bulan ini," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Aku bisa membayarnya untukmu," kini Kris melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun antusias. Namun senyuman itu segera dihilangkannya. "Tidak usah, hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau berpikiran buruk tentangku," lanjutnya dengan wajah menunduk.

Kris mendekatkan bibirnya di ceruk leher Sehun, menghembuskan napas hangat disana. "Kau itu pacarku, akan kulakukan apapun untukmu."

Sehun menggeleng. Dia bersikeras untuk tidak menerima penawaran Kris.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu."

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Kris memang pernah mendengar gosip tentang kekasihnya yang hanya memanfaatkan pacar-pacarnya. Dan sekarang dia percaya kalau semua itu hanya gosip belaka setelah mengenal Sehun yang sesungguhnya. Baginya Sehun adalah sosok namja manis yang polos. Tiap tatapan yang diberikan Sehun padanya, selalu bisa membuat namja yang lebih tinggi itu meleleh. Hal itu membuatnya ingin melindungi dan menuruti semua permintaan Sehun. Mungkin hal ini juga yang dirasakan oleh mantan-mantan Sehun, tetapi malah mendapat persepsi yang berbeda dari orang lain yang melihatnya.

"Tentu. Apapun untukmu."

Kris ingin mencium bibir merah muda di hadapannya, tapi Sehun kembali berkutat dengan koran ditangannya.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Kris sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Aku juga harus membayar uang semester bulan depan."

"Aku akan membayarnya."

"Aku juga harus membayar uang semester untuk Kai," jawab Sehun. Dia dan Kai memang berada di jurusan yang berbeda. Kai di jurusan seni, sementara dirinya di jurusan sastra.

"Aku juga yang akan membayarnya."

Sejak awal Sehun sudah memberitahu Kris kalau dia tinggal bersama sahabatnya di apartemen kumuhnya.

"Semua kebutuhanmu katakan padaku, aku akan menanggungnya. Aku tidak sanggup melihat namja semanis dirimu berkerja di pertokoan dan digoda oleh namja lain."

"Jinjayo, hyung?" setelah mendapat anggukan, Sehun segera memeluk kris dengan erat. "Saranghae, hyung!"

"Nado."

Dengan itu terjadilah ciuman panas antara mereka berdua. Ditengah ciuman itu Sehun menyeringai. Hanya sebuah koran dan kau bisa mengendalikan segalanya. Ingin sekali dia tertawa sekerasnya, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia ingin tertawa bersama sahabatnya.

Satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari, seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum puas saat mendapati jumlah angka di rekeningnya bertambah lima kali lipat dari jumlah awal. Dia tidak sabar ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada sahabatnya.

Saat mendengar pintu depan terbuka, Sehun segera berlari dari sofa dan melompat-lompat di depan Kai. Dia menghentikan tingkah bodoh itu saat Kai berjalan melewatinya tanpa memberi perhatian sama sekali.

"Kai... aku punya kabar baik untukmu," ujar Sehun dengan nada manja.

"Apa? Kau mendapat kupon Bubble tea selama satu minggu?"

"Bukan, tapi tabungn kita sudah bertambah lima kali lipat," Sehun memamerkan kertas yang tidak terlalu besar di tangannya. Ia tak bosan menampilkan cengiran konyolnya yang membuat Kai risih.

"WOW, aku terkejut!" Kai membuat ekspresi wajah terkejut, namun sedetik setelahnya wajahnya kembali ditekuk.

Sehun merengut mendapat respon seperti itu dari sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah karena melupakanmu saat makan siang tadi," Sehun menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal. "Mianhae..." kini pundaknya sedikit bergetar.

Kai menghela napasnya, dia segera menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Sebenarnya dia tahu kalau ini hanya akting belaka, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa melihat air mata Sehun meski itu hanya palsu.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu," ujar Kai sambil mengelus rambut lembut Sehun.

"Sekarang bisa kita makan? Aku lapar," Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Raut sedih yang baru saja diperlihatkannya hilang seketika, digantikan oleh cengiran khasnya.

Andai namja di hadapannya ini bukan orang yang dicintainya, mungkin Kai akan menenggelamkan Sehun ke dasar sungai Han saat itu juga.

'Tuhan, beri aku kesabaran untuk tidak membunuh namja ini.' Rapal Kai dalam hati.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka bertiga, Sehun, Kris, dan Kai sedang berada di kantin gedung sastra. Sehun sering menceritakan tentang sahabatnya pada Kris. Hal itu membuat Kris penasaran pada Kai. Dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu langsung.

Kris menatap tak suka pada Kai di hadapannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau sahabat yang sering dibicarakan Sehun akan setampan ini.

Kris tahu kalau dirinya sangat tampan, tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau sahabat kekasihnya itu juga tampan. Tidak heran jika suatu hari Sehunnienya akan meninggalkan dirinya dan berbalik menyukai sahabatnya.

Sehun menolehkan kepala saat tangannya digenggam posesif oleh Kris. Dia memberikan raut wajah bertanya namun Kris segera menyuapinya dengan es krim yang tadi dipesannya. Dengan senang Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan kekasihnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris dengan suara lembut.

"Emm..." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

Kris mengusap sudut bibir Sehun yang terkena es krim dengan lembut.

Sementara itu, Kai hanya mendengus geli melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Apa namja bodoh itu tidak melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang dibuat-buat?

Justru tingkah Sehun yang dibuat manis malah membuat Kris semakin lengket pada sahabatnya.

Dan Kai cukup peka untuk merasakan tatapan tidak suka yang diberikan Kris padanya.

.

.

.

Kai merapatkan jaketnya dan beranjak dari meja kasir. Hari ini pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Dia mengambil empat jam kerja part time di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari apartemennya. Memang gaji untuk empat jam tidaklah banyak, tapi lumayan untuk menambah isi tabungan.

Semenjak mendapat pekerjaan, Kai berpikir kalau hobinya sekarang bertambah satu. Selain dance, dia juga suka saat menerima gaji, apa lagi kalau uang tipnya banyak.

Jangan menertawakannya. Ini berbeda dengan saat kau mendapat uang dengan cuma-cuma. Mendapat uang dengan kerja kerasmu sendiri itu sangat memuaskan.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Jalanan memang sudah sepi, tapi dia merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya. Tak ada seorangpun disana. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja. Tanpa ambil pusing dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu dan pasangan Krishun malah semakin mesra. Hal itu membuatku bosan memandangnya.

Kris sering memaksa Sehun untuk tinggal di apartemennya dari pada di apartemen kumuh kami. Untunglah Sehun selalu menolak ajakan namja dingin itu. Sebenarnya dia hanya dingin padaku. Pada Sehun, jangan tanya lagi. Aku sampai ingin muntah melihat kemesraan mereka. Ugh, jangan ingatkan aku.

Kau tanya apa aku tidak sakit melihat mereka?

Tentu saja sakit. Bayangkan saja orang yang kau sukai di grepe-grepe di depan matamu. Namja mana yang tidak siap mengeluarkan bogem mentahnya saat melihat hal itu. Aku bahkan ingin mengubur namja sombong itu hidup-hidup.

Utunglah Sehun selalu mengatakan kalau memanfaatkan namja kaya itu sangat mudah, seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Dan itu membuatku sedikit tenang. Setidaknya aku tahu kalau Sehun tidak benar-benar menyukai namja sialan itu.

Pernah suatu hari Kris menginap di apartemen kecil kami. Aku tahu alasannya hanya sebuah modus untuk mengawasiku saat tinggal bersama Sehun. Tanpa perlu dilihatpun seharusnya dia tau kalau di apartemen itu kami selalu berciuman, berpelukan, dan tidur bersama. Ah, sebenarnya itu hanya ada dipikiranku, karena kenyataannya kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya sekedar hubungan sahabat yang sudah seperti adik kakak.

Waktu itu Kris ingin tidur bersama Sehun karena apartemen kami hanya mempunyai dua kamar tidur dan ruangannyapun sangat minimalis. Aku menentangnya dengan keras dan berkata aku yang akan tidur dengan Sehun. Jelas saja, hal itu mendapat glare mematikan dari Kris. Aku sempat gentar melihatnya. Akhirnya Sehun mengusulkan aku dan Kris untuk tidur bersama, dan mendapatkan penolakan telak dari kami berdua. Setidaknya untuk hal ini Kris mempunyai pemikiran yang sama denganku.

Malam itu berakhir dengan kami tidur bertiga di ruang tamu, dengan memindahkan sofa yang ada disana. Sehun berada di antara aku dan Kris. Kami saling melempar glare. Dan berakhir aku yang harus membalikkan badanku memunggungi mereka. Karena dalam tidurnya, Sehun memeluk Kris dengan erat. Aku sempat melihat seringai yang muncul di sudut bibir Kris. Sedangkan aku hanya dapat meremas dadaku yang berdenyut nyeri.

.

.

.

Aku melihat Kai yang duduk di sudut kantin. Aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk di depannya.

"Menikmati makananmu?"

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau mau?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku akan memesannya sendiri."

Semenjak berpacaran dengan Kris kebutuhanku tidak pernah kekurangan. Bahkan sekarang aku dan Kai lebih sering makan di luar atau memesan layanan antar dari pada harus menghemat seperti sebelumnya. Lagi pula tabungan kami masih cukup banyak. Di tambah tabungan Kai yang aku tidak tahu berapa nominalnya. Karena memang itu tabungan pribadi miliknya. Ia mendapat uang itu dari kerja kerasnya sendiri.

"Kau nanti ada klub?" tanyaku setelah memesan makanan.

Kai mengangguk. "Aku nanti pulang agak malam karena harus lembur."

Aku tersenyum. Dia terlalu bekerja keras.

"Aku tidak tau kau begitu mencintai pekerjaanmu."

"Tentu saja. Karena itu sudah menjadi hobiku sekarang."

"Kai yang dewasa. Aku kagum melihatnya," cibirku.

"Aishh..." Kai meminum minumannya dan kembali berkata padaku. "Kemana pacar raksasamu itu? Beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya menempel padamu."

Aku tahu hubungan Kris dan Kai tidak baik. Jadi aku bisa memahami nada suara Kai yang terdengar tak suka saat menanyakannya.

"Dia sibuk dengan perusahaan ayahnya. Katanya ada masalah disana," jawabku sambil mengunyah makananku. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Kris hyung mengambil jurusan ekonomi. Dia mengambil jurusan itu bukan karena hobi belaka. Berbeda dengan Kai dan aku.

"Sepertinya sahabatku ini terancam miskin lagi," sindir Kai.

Aku mendengus mendengar sindirannya. Perkataannya tepat sasaran. Aku memang takut kalau nanti perusahaan Kris bangkrut dan dia jatuh miskin. Kalau itu terjadi, tidak akan ada namja sempurna yang bisa kumanfaatkan lagi. Juga, akhir-akhir ini Kris jarang mengirim uang ke rekeningku.

"Aku akan mencari namja kaya lain," jawabku enteng. "Lagi pula namja kaya bukan hanya Kris hyung saja."

Tetapi namja sempurna, baru Kris saja yang pernah kutemui.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari namja kaya juga?" kali ini aku tersenyum karena dapat memojokkan Kai dengan pertanyaanku.

"Aku tidak butuh orang seperti mereka," dia mendengus menjawabnya.

Aku tau dia tidak suka dengan apa yang kulakukan selama ini. Memanfaatkan namja kaya dan menguras hartanya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melarangku, karena hanya dengan cara ini kami dapat bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakannya," balasku.

"Tidak akan."

Aku tertawa melihat wajah Kai yang semakin ditekuk. Dia sangat jelek kalau wajahnya seperti itu.

Sementara Kai hanya mendengus melihatku yang menertawakannya.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan sendirian melewati parkiran. Biasanya akan ada mobil yang menghampiriku dan memberi tumpangan. Tapi kali ini aku hanya dapat menatap deretan mobil mewah yang terparkira rapi disana.

Aku juga tidak bisa pulang bersama Kai. karena sekarang dia ada klub dan setelahnya dia lembur bekerja. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk melihat kegiatan Kai seharian. Pasti ada banyak hal menarik yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang aku merasakan seseorang yang menabrak pundakku sedikit keras. Tapi tidak membuatku sampai terjatuh. Tubuhku hanya terdorong ke depan dan hampir menabrak mobil yang terparkir di depanku. Dan itu sangat berbahaya. Menurutku.

"Joesonghamnida," kataku pada namja berkacamata hitam yang menabrakku. Dia sempat menatapku dan langsung berlari menjauh tanpa meminta maaf padaku.

Sombong sekali orang itu. Harusnya dia yang meminta maaf.

Aku langsung merapatkan badanku pada badan mobil saat mendengar teriakan dari arah belakang. Rupanya namja tadi dikejar oleh segerombolan gadis centil. Pantas saja namja itu terlihat tergesa.

Aku berdecih kagum saat melihat namja itu memasuki mobil paling mewah diantara deretan mobil mewah lain. Dan melajukannya dengan cepat meningglkan parkiran.

Pantas saja banyak yang mengejarnya. Ternyata dia orang kaya.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku pada seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi histeris mengiringi kepergian namja itu.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya? Ah, tentu saja kau belum mengenalnya, dia baru pindah ke kampus ini kemarin."

Sepertinya aku harus memberi jempol pada namja itu. Baru kemarin masuk, dan sekarang punya banyak fangirl. Aku jadi iri.

"Dia Luhan, putra keluarga 'Xi' pemilik Seoul Hospital. Sebenarnya dia orang Cina, tapi harus pindah kesini karena harus mengurus rumah sakit yang ada di Korea."

Cina? Korea?

Yang ada dalam pikirkanku saat ini adalah dua negara yang terpisah oleh lautan.

Aku juga mendengar namja itu harus mengurus rumah sakit yang ada di seoul. Dan pesan tersirat yang dapat kusimpulkan adalah namja itu tidak hanya memiliki rumah sakit di Korea, tapi juga di Cina. Aku berani bertaruh kalau namja bernama Ruhan- atau siapapun itu pasti sangat kaya.

Tidak heran aku berada di jurusan sastra. Hasil analisaku sangat menakjubkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?"

Senyum di wajahku langsung lenyap saat yeoja tadi menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak perlu.

Geez, merusak fantasiku saja.

.

.

.

Sekarang pukul sembilan, dan aku baru pulang dari kerja lemburku.

Melelahkan sekali. Tadi itu pelanggan terbanyak yang pernah kulayani. Pantas tuan Lee memintaku untuk lembur hari ini.

Aku menatap jalanan sepi yang ku lewati, dan aku merasakan seseorang yang berjalan di belakangku. Aku menolehkan kepala, namun tidak siapapun disana. Bahkan kendaraanpun sangat jarang melewati jalan ini, mengingat hari sudah gelap.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku. Kali ini sedikit lebih cepat. Dan aku segera berbelok di tikungan. Aku tidak terus berjalan, melainkan berdiri dibalik tembok tinggi itu untuk menunggu sesuatu.

Ternyata dugaanku benar. Ada orang yang mengikutiku. Aku sudah merasakannya selama dua minggu ini. Dia berjalan dengan cepat di tikungan itu tanpa menyadari aku yang berdiri di balik tiang listrik. Dia terlihat mendesah saat kehilangan jejakku.

Aku segera mengunci pergerakannya dari belakang saat namja itu lengah.

Dia sangat terkejut saat menyadari aku berada dibelakangnya. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang terjengit dan matanya yang melebar.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku yang masih mengunci pergerakannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter dua sudah jadi, dan aku tidak sabar untuk mempublishnya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mempublishnya beberapa hari kedepan, karena aku sama sekali belum menulis untuk chap tiganya. Takutnya nanti akan ada jarak yang lama antara chap dua dan tiga. Tapi aku juga tidak mau PHP, jadi akhirnya chap ini ku publish sekarang. Do'akan aku agar tidak terkena WB.

Berhubung sebentar lagi lebaran, ichizuki sekeluarga mengucapkan; Minal aidzin wal fa'idzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maafkan semua kesalahanku baik yang disengaja maupun yang tak disengaja.

Special thanks to:

/ Keepbeef Chiken Chubu / paladinmode / nin nina / destyrahmasari / krsyl / tiikaaa / askasufa / Kim Mika / Dazzling kpopers / alcici349 / Cho Ai Lyn / Putri meirizka / rinie hun / xxx / chuapExo31 / baby reideer / evilfish1503 / hunnie13 / chiisalma / Jjongie Chaca Yixing / alivia ayounaulia / HunHan Baby / Mir-acleKim / anonstalker / ChickenKID / sehunkai / park chanhun / nelf thehunnie / wonkyuhae / taryfeb /

Apakah ada nama yang terlewatkan?

Terimakasih atas masukannya. Aku akan lebih berusaha ke depannya. Maaf kalau kali ini masih ada typo. Mohon koreksinya.

Untuk sudut pandang di atas, aku sengaja tidak memberi 'POV'. Aku yakin tanpa itupun kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri ^^

Untuk Kris dan Suho, aku membuat sifat mereka berbeda dengan aslinya disini. Aku bahkan tertawa saat melihat gif yang bilang kalau Suho itu menghabiskan banyak uang untuk mentraktir member lain, sementara di gif yang satunya ada Kris yang sedang menawar helikopter angry bird.

Untuk masalalu Sehun dan Kai, mungkin nanti di chapter depan akan dijelaskan. Karena aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya *plak*. Mian, karena aku benar-benar belum menulisnya... T.T

Untuk alivia ayounaulia, terimakasih banyak karena sudah memberi tahuku tentang ff ALF yang berjudul love needs reason. Aku sempat frustrasi karena prolognya sangat mirip dengan ff ini. Karakternya juga sama, hanya saja ff ALF-shi karakter utamanya Baekhyun, dan ff ini karakternya Sehun. Aku sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan ff ini, nanti dikiranya copas atau meniru. Tapi setelah baca chap satu, aku jadi yakin untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Karena alur ceritanya berbeda. Dan tentu saja cara penulisan ALF-shi jauh lebih bagus dariku. Ku rekomendasikan untuk membaca ffnya. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah memberitahuku.

Sepertinya warning diatas sedikit membingungkan. Aku juga bingung sendiri saat membacanya *plak*. Maksudnya, pair utama belum tentu Kaihun, bisa jadi Hanhun, Krishun, atau malah Chanhun. Untuk pair lainnya, mungkin nanti menyusul. Dan 'tidak berakhir bersama' maksudnya... pair utama tidak selalu bersama kan *senyum* #plak.

Terimakasih semuanya... sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini. Termakasih juga sudah mem-follow dan mem-fav ff ini. #bow#

.

**MIND TO REVIEW ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T GO!**

Part 3

**By : Ichizuki Takumi**

**Pairing :** Sekai/Kaihun, HunHan/Hanhun, Krishun, slight Chanhun, slight KaiBaek

Pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**WARNING**: Pair yang ditulis di awal bukan berarti pair utama. Dan pair utama bukan berarti harus bersama. Yaoi. BL. BoyxBoy.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Sehun masih betah berdiri di koridor itu. Dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menemui namja yang sudah menarik perhatiannya kemarin. Kebetulan sekali, sekarang Kris sedang sibuk, jadi dia bisa dengan bebas menggaet namja lain.

Sehun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik tembok untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini senyumnya melebar saat menyadari namja yang ditunggunya berjalan ke arahnya. Dia menyiapkan diri, merapikan pakaian dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

"Hwaiting!" gumamnya pelan untuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

Sehun dengan percaya diri berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia menatap namja di depan yang sibuk dengan buku tebalnya. Dengan sengaja Sehun menabrakkan pundaknya pada namja itu.

'BRUK'

'Aww!' jerit Sehun dalam hati.

Sepertinya Sehun terlalu keras menabrak pundak namja itu, sehingga buku tebal yang dibawanya kini jatuh tepat di atas kaki Sehun. Sialnya lagi sisi keras buku itu yang jatuh terlebih dahulu.

"Jeosonghamnida," ujar Sehun cepat, sesekali meringis menahan sakit. Kaki kanannya ia jinjitkan ke belakang berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Namja yang berada di depan Sehun, kini menatapnya. Dia menghiraukan permintaan maaf Sehun dan mengambil bukunya. Di usapnya buku itu untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Dia melirik Sehun lagi, kali ini hanya sekilas, kemudian berjalan pergi.

Apa Sehun baru saja tak diacuhkan?

Sehun mengedipkan matanya dua kali, untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap punggung namja itu.

"Tunggu..." kali ini Sehun panik. Dia berusaha untuk memanggil namja itu. "Ru-Ruhan-ssi?" Sehun sedikit lega saat namja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sehun langsung mendekati namja yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Ruhan-ssi, benar, itu namamu-kan?" Sehun mencoba menangkap ekspresi wajah namja di hadapannya. "Kau mengingatku? Kemarin kau tidak sengaja menabrakku."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," namja yang lebih pendek dari Sehun itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebelum dia beranjak dari tempatnya, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menolehkan kepala tanpa memandang langsung kearah Sehun. "Namaku Luhan, bukan Ruhan," dengan itu dia berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya berdiri disana, menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

Sudah kubilang dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

XOXO

.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju kantin di gedung seni. Jam segini biasanya Kai sudah stand by di kantin itu.

Sehun menghampiri Kai yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Tapi kali ini dia menemukan Kai bersama dengan seseorang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya teman baru," kata Sehun begitu dia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kai. Ia menilai orang yang berada di samping Kai dari atas sampai bawah. Dari penampilannya, Sehun dapat menyimpulkan kalau namja itu bukanlah orang kaya.

"Dia bukan temanku," jawab Kai sinis. Sepertinya, moodnya tidak bagus saat ini.

"Ah, jeoseonghamnida, kukira kau temannya Kai," Sehun menundukkan kepalanya pada namja di samping sahabatnya. Dia merasa malu karena sudah sok kenal dengan namja asing itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku kenalan Kai-ssi," jawab namja itu.

"Benarkah?" kini Sehun melirik Kai sinis karena tadi sudah membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Beberapa minggu lalu Kai-ssi sudah menyelamatkanku dari perampok," ujar namja itu dengan tatapan kagum yang dia arahkan pada Kai. Dan Sehun menyadari hal itu.

"Wah... Kai memang namja yang baik," meski berat untuk memuji sahabatnya, tapi Sehun harus membuat pamor Kai baik di mata orang lain. Agar Kai bisa menggaet namja kaya seperti yang dia lakukan tentunya.

Sehun melirik Kai yang sedari tadi hanya memakan makanannya. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan namja di sampingnya.

"Ah, Oh Sehun imnida," Sehun menyodorkan tangannya.

Namja asing itu memandang tangan Sehun yang berada di hadapannya, kemudian menjabat tangan itu. "Byun Baekhyun imnida," ujarnya dengan senyum manis di wajah.

"Kau juga kuliah disini?" tanya Sehun setelah melepaskan tangannya.

"Ne," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku berada di jurusan kedokteran."

Sehun kembali menatap penampilan Baekhyun. Pasti namja di hadapannya ini adalah anak beasiswa. Penampilannya sederhana seperti mahasiswa kebanyakan.

"Kau pasti sangat pintar," balas Sehun antusias.

"Aniyo..." ujar baekhyun malu-malu.

Sehun kembali berpikir. Jurusan kedokteran, berarti Baekhyun berada di jurusan yang sama dengan Luhan. Artinya Sehun bisa memanfaatkan namja yang baru dikenalnya ini. Setidaknya sedikit.

"Baekhyun-ssi, emm... apa kau mengenal namja bernama Luhan?" meski ragu, pada akhirnya Sehun menanyakannya juga.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun pada namja asing di sampingnya, Kai langsung menatap Sehun tajam. Dia yakin kali ini Sehun sedang mengincar namja kaya lagi.

"Luhan? Ah, putra tunggal pemilik RS. Seoul? Aku hanya tahu tentangnya, tidak mengenalnya. Kami berada di kelas yang berbeda. Apa kau mengenalnya?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

Benar dugaan Kai, sekarang Sehun sedang mengincar namja kaya lagi. Dia melirik tidak suka pada sahabatnya. Dia mencoba mengirim pesannya lewat tatapan agar Sehun tidak berurusan dengan namja kaya lagi. Sudah cukup dengan Kris sebagai sumber uang kali ini.

"I-itu..." Sehun salah tingkah. Kenapa dia harus menanyakannya saat ada Kai? Lihat tatapan mematikan itu, seolah dapat menusuk Sehun. Meski Kai tidak berkata apa-apa, namun Sehun dapat merasakan tatapan tidak suka darinya.

.

XOXO

.

Sepulang dari kelasnya, Sehun langsung menghampiri Kai yang duduk di bawah pohon. Dia mendudukkan diri di dekat Kai.

"Wajahmu jelek kalau seperti itu," sindir Sehun. Sedari tadi dia melihat wajah Kai yang cemberut. Lama-lama dia juga merasa jengah.

"Cepat pulang," Kai beranjak dari duduknya diikuti oleh Sehun. Wajahnya tambah ditekuk saat melihat seorang namja menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Annyeong, Kai-ssi," ujar Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ssi," Sehun tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Baekhyun.

"Panggil hyung saja. Aku dua semester di atasmu," balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baekhyun hyung," ujar Sehun.

Sehun ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum manis Baekhyun.

"Tunggu Kai," dia mengejar Kai yang langsung berjalan pergi.

Kini mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan, dengan Kai berada di tengah.

Sesekali Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menatap malu-malu pada Kai.

Sehun menangkap virus-virus cinta yang sedang bertebaran. Dia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tapi senyumnya luntur saat melihat wajah Kai yang datar.

'Dasar tidak peka,' batin Sehun dengan dengusan kecil.

"Kai-ssi, aku pamit pulang dulu," ujar Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Kai dan Sehun. Saat ini mereka berada di gerbang kampusnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal hyung," ujar Sehun. Dia menyikut Kai agar setidaknya dia mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Kai dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Sedangkan Sehun, sedari tadi dia melambaikan tangannya mengiringi kepergian Baekhyun yang menyebrangi jalan.

"Dia namja yang baik," Sehun tersenyum sambil menyenggol sahabatnya. Dia berpikir kalau Baekhyun akan cocok dengan Kai.

Detik berikutnya mata Sehun melebar, kemudian menatap Kai yang ekspresinya tidak berubah, dan kembali menatap arah kepergian Baekhyun yang menaiki mobil mewah.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau dia orang kaya," tuntut Sehun.

Kai hanya mendengus dan kembali berjalan menuju arah apartemennya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan namja itu," ujar Sehun, dia mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kai.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa berbuat baik pada stalkerku sendiri."

"Stalker? Jadi kau marah karena itu," Sehun mengangguk pelan. Sedikit lega karena bukan dirinya yang membuat Kai marah.

"Setelah kupergoki, dia malah terang-terangan mengikutiku," ujar Kai kesal.

Sehun terkikik melihat ekspresi kesal sahabatnya. Wajahnya sangat lucu kalau sedang kesal seperti itu. "Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya penggemar."

"Apa maksudmu? Dari dulu aku sudah punya banyak penggemar. Kau saja yang bodoh," maksud Kai dengan kata 'bodoh' disini, karena Sehun sama sekali tidak memandangnya sebagai namja. Padahal banyak namja maupun yeoja yang ditolaknya, namun Sehun tidak juga mengerti.

"Kupikir dia namja yang baik, kenapa kau tidak dengannya saja?"

"Kau berkata seperti itu bukan karena dia kayakan?"

"Te-tentu saja bukan. Sebelum aku tahu dia orang kayapun aku sudah berpikir seperti itu," sebenarnya Sehun sedikit berpikir karena Baekhyun orang kaya. Tapi dia juga tidak berbohong telah berkata seperti itu pada sahabatnya.

Kai mendengus dan kembali berjalan. Moodnya benar-benar jelek hari ini.

"Kai, ayo kita bersenang-senang. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama," ujar Sehun sambil merangkul bahu Kai.

"Aku sibuk," jawab Kai singkat.

"Bohong. Aku tahu kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini."

"Pergi saja dengan Ruhanmu," sindir Kai.

"Kau tahu ya, hehe..." sebenarnya Sehun sudah tahu kalau Kai tahu bahwa dia sedang mengincar Luhan. Perkataannya hanya sekedar basa basi saja. "Namanya Luhan, bukan Ruhan," tambahnya membenarkan pengucapan sahabatnya.

"Apa peduliku," Kai sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan nama namja yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sahabatnya.

"Ayolah Kai... aku juga ingin beli bubble tea," kali ini Sehun merengek, mengingat beberapa hari ini dia tidak meminum minuman favoritnya.

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur dirumah saja."

Sehun kesal kemudian menarik Kai sampai membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan pergi," dengus Sehun. Dia berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Kai.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sehun pada Kai yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Apartemen memang menuju kesana," Kai memutar matanya.

Menyadari kebodohannya, Sehun langsung berbalik dan mengambil jalan yang berlawanan. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Lebih baik ke toko buble tea yang jauh dari apartemennya, dari pada malu pada sahabatnya.

Beberapa langkah ke depan, kemudian Sehun merasakan seseorang merangkul pundaknya.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, Bubble tea tidak buruk juga untuk hari yang panas ini," Kai mengucapkannya dengan senyum diwajah. Sehun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

.

XOXO

.

Kai mengelus rambut Sehun pelan. Setelah seharian bermain di game senter, Sehun langsung terlelap di pangkuan Kai saat sampai dirumah.

Kai mengamati wajah tidur Sehun, mulai dari mata, alis, hidung, dan bibir. Masih sama seperti pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sehun. Tapi dia mendengus miris mengingat sifat Sehun yang dulu dengan sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Sehun yang polos dan periang kini berubah menjadi Sehun yang penuh tipu daya.

Kai tidak menyangka waktu bisa membuatnya berubah seperti ini. Dia merindukan Sehun yang dulu, namun dia tetap mencintai Sehun yang sekarang.

Sejak kecil mereka tidak bisa terpisah satu sama lain. Dimana ada Kai disitu ada Sehun, dan sebaliknya, dimana ada Sehun disitu pasti ada Kai.

Saking dekatnya hubungan mereka sampai tidak ada yang mau mengangkat mereka menjadi anak. Karena mereka selalu berbuat ulah saat salah satu dari mereka akan diangkat anak. Tidak beruntungnya lagi, tidak ada orang tua yang ingin mengangkat dua anak sekaligus saat itu, dan banyak anak lain seusia mereka yang lebih penurut.

Menginjak usia remaja mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, meninggalkan panti asuhan agar tidak menjadi beban. Mereka bekerja sambilan di toko-toko kecil. Berkat kepintaran mereka, mereka sama-sama mendapat beasiswa di sekolahnya.

Mereka hidup bahagia, sampai sesuatu merubah sifat Sehun secara drastis. Saat itu Kai merasa gagal untuk melindungi Sehun. Dia merasa tidak mampu menjaga orang yang dicintainya. Dia hanya mampu memeluk Sehun yang menangis dan terpuruk. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin melihat air mata Sehun lagi. Dia akan melakukan apa saja asal Sehun tidak bersedih. Agar Sehun bahagia. Dan, agar Sehun selalu bersamanya.

.

Kai mengecup puncak kepala Sehun. Dia kembali mengusap rambut Sehun dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

Kali ini Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Dia dapat merasakan betapa lembutnnya bibir Sehun di bibirnya sendiri. Bibir mungil itu terasa begitu manis di indera pengecapnya. Dia tidak ingin membaginya dengan orang lain, tapi dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melakukannya. Dia terlalu lemah. Dia tidak sanggup memberikan apa yang Sehun inginkan. Dia tidaklah lebih dari sekedar sahabat di mata Sehun.

Kai melepaskan kecupannya, mengusap bibir basah yang baru dicecapnya. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat Sehun ala bridal dan membawanya menuju kamar Sehun. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun saat tertidur, karena Kai sangat menyukai Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Wajahnya begitu polos dan tidak ada kepalsuan.

.

XOXO

.

Pagi itu di gedung kedokteran sudah ramai dengan teriakan para yeoja.

Sehun hanya mendengus sebal saat melihat Luhan, namja yang ingin ditemuinya, dari tadi berlari kesana kemari hanya untuk menghindari serbuan penggemarnya.

'Tidak bisakah mereka bersikap biasa saat melihat namja keren yang kaya?' dengus Sehun dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya Sehun berkata seperti itu, karena pada kenyataannya dia juga menginginkan namja keren yang kaya itu. Hanya cara mendekatinya saja yang berbeda.

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam toilet saat namja itu berbelok kearahnya. Dia menatap Luhan yang terduduk sambil tersengal di hadapannya. Pandangan Luhan kini juga tertuju ke arahnya. Mereka saling menatap sampai Luhan memecah keheningan itu.

"Aku selalu melihatmu disini, kau bukan anak kedokteran kan?" ujar Luhan, tak menghiraukan langkah kaki yang berlari melewati tempat itu.

Sehun tertohok, kenapa Luhan bisa tahu kalau dia bukan anak kedokteran? Apa wajahnya sama sekali tidak pantas untuk jadi anak kedokteran?

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah tapi bukan ke mata namja di hadapannya. Alasan apa yang sebaiknya ia gunakan?

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, dan tidak sengaja melihatmu," ujar Sehun. Dia berjongkok di samping Luhan, detik selanjutnya dia hanya dapat memutar bola matanya tatkala namja di hadapannya malah berdiri. Sehun kembali berdiri dan mengikuti namja itu keluar dari toilet.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kearah Sehun. " Kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi, aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri," kemudian dia pergi dari sana, menghilang di ujung lorong.

Sehun masih terdiam memandang arah kepergian namja itu. Baru saja, dia tidak mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari namja itu, tapi malah mendengar omelan bernada dingin yang di tujukan padanya.

'WHAT THE-'

Pikiran Sehun terpotong saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat mendapati Kris menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

"Hy-hyung..." Sehun panik. Bagaimana Kris bisa menemukannya disini? Kemudian kepalanya menoleh kearah koridor dimana Luhan menghilang dan kembali menatap Kris. Dia takut kalau Kris tahu bahwa dia baru saja menemui namja lain.

"Tadi ada yang melihatmu kesini," seolah tahu pemikiran namja didekapannya, Kris menjawab dengan diselingin kecupan kecil di leher Sehun.

Sehun melepas dekapan Kris dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap namja itu.

"Bagaimana dengan urusanmu? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun. Kali ini air mukanya sedikit serius.

Kris tersenyum memandang wajah khawatir kekasihnya. Dia mencium pipi Sehun sekilas kemudian membawa tubuh itu dalam dekapannya.

"Sudah tak ada masalah lagi, justru perusahaan kami yang diuntungkan dari masalah itu," Kris mengelus rambut Sehun, dia begitu merindukan aroma namja di dekapannya.

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya," Sehun memang senang karena Kris tidak bangkrut, tapi dia benar-benar merasa lega karena Kris baik-baik saja.

Kris melepaskan dekapannya. Dia memegang pundak Sehun agar namja itu memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Sehun menatap bingung namja di hadapannya yang malah memberikan senyuman padanya.

.

XOXO

.

Sehun berpikir kejutan yang dikatakan Kris adalah makan malam romantis atau jalan-jalan ke luar angkasa, namun khayalannya langsung buyar saat Kris membawa dirinya ke masion milik orang tua namja itu.

Dan saat ini Sehun sedang menundukkan kepalanya di bawah tatapan orang tua Kris.

Awalnya Kris ingin mengenalkan Sehun, kekasihnya, pada kedua orang tuanya. Dia menginginkan sapaan hangat dari orang tuanya untuk kekasihnya. Tapi kenyataannya, orang tua Kris menentang hubungannya dengan Sehun karena latar belakang Sehun yang tidak jelas.

Kris menatap iba kearah Sehun. Bukan maksudnya untuk membuat malu Sehun di hadapan orang tuanya. Dia hanya ingin hubungannya direstui, tapi jalan pikiran kedua orang tuanya terlalu klasik, mereka tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Sehun hanya karena Sehun bukan dari kalangan atas.

"Anak muda, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang," ujar ayah Kris pada Sehun yang masih menunduk.

"ABONIM!" Kris kembali berteriak. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya akan mengusir Sehun.

"Saya permisi dulu tuan Wu," Sehun membungkukkan badannya pada tuan dan nyonya Wu.

"Sehun..." Kris ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari kerongkongannya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah pada kekasihnya. Dia tidak tahu kenyataan bahwa dia sudah dijodohkan dengan putri rekan bisnis ayahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung," Sehun berkata tanpa menatap Kris. Dia tidak ingin dikasihani. Dia tidak mau melihat mata Kris yang menatap iba padanya.

"Tuan Lee akan mengantarkanmu," ujar tuan Wu.

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan tuan, tapi saya tahu arah jalan pulang," dengan itu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa yang abonim lakukan!" teriak Kris untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku sudah menemukan jodoh yang cocok untukmu," ujar tuan Wu yang masih duduk santai di sofa empuknya.

"Selama ini aku selalu menuruti perintah abonim, tapi aku tidak menyangka abonim akan sehina ini-"

"Yi fan, jaga bicaramu!" kali ini nyonya Wu angkat bicara. Dia tidak bisa mengambil pilihan selain diam sedari tadi. Dia juga tidak bisa membela anaknya karena keluarga Wu harus mempunyai keturunan, dan pasangan dari keluarga Wu harus dari orang terpandang.

Sebelumnya Kris tidak terlalu menghiraukan tradisi itu, tapi sekarang dia ingin mengutuk siapa saja yang telah membuat tradisi tersebut di keluarganya. Atau dia yang kurang beruntung hidup di tengah keluarga kaya ini? Kalaupun dia lahir di keluarga sederhana, mungkin dia juga tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Sehun.

Kris mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Dengan langkah menggebu dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia ingin menyusul Sehun. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena kejutannya berakhir terbalik dengan dugaan awal.

Kris berdiri di luar pagarnya yang menjulang tinggi. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, tapi tidak ada Sehun disana. Dia masuk untuk mengambil mobilnya dan melajukannya menuju apartemen Sehun.

.

XOXO

.

Sehun menundukkan kepala dengan langkah terseok. Dia terus menyeret kakinya yang seakan berat untuk diangkat. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam jaket karena dingginnya udara. Raganya mungkin ada disini, tapi pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

Sehun membelokkan langkahnya di sebuah tikungan yang sepi. Dia berdiri di depan tiang listrik pertama yang ditemuinya. Kepalanya masih menunduk, rambut coklatnya menjuntai menutupi mata.

'Dug'

'Dug'

Dia menendang pelan tiang listrik di hadapannya.

Namun lama kelamaan tendangan itu semakin kuat.

"Orang kaya sialan!" teriaknya.

Dia kembali menendang tiang listrik di hadapannya seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kekesalannya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Dasar sombong!" kali ini Sehun berhenti menendang, giliran telunjuknya yang menunjuk nyalang tiang listrik di hadapannya.

"Babo! Seharusnya aku yang tertawa karena sudah memanfaatkan anakmu! Dasar tua bangka bodoh!"

Sehun kembali menendang tiang listrik itu. Kemudian mengambil sampah kardus di dekatnya dan melemparkannya kearah tiang tak bersalah di hadapannya.

"Rasakan itu, babo! Karena inilah aku selalu membenci orang-orang sepertimu! Tua bangka payah!"

Setelah puas mengeluarkan kekesalnnya, Sehun tersandar di tembok dekat tiang listrik yang tadi dihajarnya. Dia menekuk lututnya dan membawanya mendekat ke dada.

"Mianhae," ujarnya sambil mengelus sekilas tiang listrik itu. "Aku sedang kesal," seolah dapat mendengar, Sehun mengajak tiang listrik itu untuk mendengar curhatannya.

Sehun masih betah berdiam diri disana, sampai sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, detik selanjutnya dia langsung berdiri begitu mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya.

.

XOXO

.

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeong ^^

Mianhae apdetannya lama. Chap depan mungkin juga akan lama karena sudah mulai masuk. Apakah masih ada yang menginginkan cerita ini untuk dilanjutkan?

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini. Setelah membaca review dari kalian, aku jadi merasa tidak enak kalau mengapdetnya lebih lama lagi. Jadi segera kuselesaikan chap 3 ini. Tapi jangan timpuk saya kalau banyak kesalahan di kata2nya dan banyak typo yang bertebaran. Aku hanya membacanya sekali. Tolong beritahu aku kalau ada typo, nanti akan kuperbaiki.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan.

Annyeong ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T GO!**

Part 4

**By : Ichizuki Takumi**

**Pairing :** Sekai/Kaihun, HunHan/Hanhun, Krishun, slight Chanhun, slight KaiBaek

Pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**WARNING**: Pair yang ditulis di awal bukan berarti pair utama. Dan pair utama bukan berarti harus bersama. Yaoi. BL. BoyxBoy.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Kepalanya menunduk mengingat kembali semua kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Dia mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi saat kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan mencerna semuanya. Tidak ingin lebih larut dalam pikirannya, Sehun segera membuka pintu di hadapannya.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Itulah sapaan pertama yang diterima Sehun begitu membuka pintu apartemennya yang sudah usang. Dia mendapati Kai sedang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari pintu depan, dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada televisi empat belas inch di hadapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kali ini Kai mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Sehun. Matanya mengekor gerakan sahabatnya yang menuju ke dapur.

"Tadi namja sombong itu mencarimu. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kai mematikan televisi kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Dia mendapati Sehun sedang menuangkan air hangat dari termos ke dalam baskom sedang, kemudian memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air hangat tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Kai melihat kaki Sehun yang sedikit memerah. Kulitnya yang putih membuatnya terlihat sangat kontras.

"Apa namja yang mengantarmu tadi Luhan?" Kai mendapati Sehun mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kenapa kakimu?"

Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang tidak ingin Kai lihat. Karena tidak ada ketulusan disana.

"Hanya lecet."

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan yang berarti.

Kai terlalu tahu kalau Sehun ingin menyembunyikan lukanya sendirian. Kalau itu yang Sehun inginkan, maka Kai tidak akan memaksa. Dia juga sudah hapal sikap Sehun yang selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sesuatu, dan menyembunyikan lukanya dari siapapun. Mereka sudah empat belas tahun hidup bersama, semua yang Sehun rasakan, pasti Kai juga bisa merasakannya.

.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sehun. Dia memejamkan mata dan memeluk pinggang Sehun dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun mencoba melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya, tapi Kai malah semakin memeluknya dan merapatkan tubuhnya. Ranjang yang kecil membuatnya terasa sempit jika digunakan berdua.

"Aku rindu sahabat kecilku," Kai menyamankan kepalanya di punggung Sehun. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang menguar, sampai ke rongga dadanya.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar nada manja dari sahabatnya. Dia tahu Kai mengkhawatirkan dirinya, hanya saja, dia tidak ingin membuat Kai khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Sehun mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Saat dimana dirinya direndahkan oleh orang tua kekasihnya. Dia mungkin tidak punya orang tua, tapi dia masih punya tata krama. Dia mungkin tidak memiliki apa-apa, tapi dia masih punya harga diri.

Sehun membenci orang kaya. Sangat membencinya. Dia ingin memanfaatkan orang kaya yang tidak tahu diri seperti mereka. Mereka hanyalah manusia dengan tameng kertas bernilai dollar. Karena itulah seorang Oh Sehun ada untuk memanfaatkan mereka.

.

XOXO

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas Luhan. Dari tadi dia menunggu kelas itu sampai kosong dan mengambil kesempatan saat Luhan masih setia dengan bukunya.

"Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin, Luhan hyung," Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Luhan dengan senyum yang berkembang.

"Aku menolongmu, bukan berarti kau boleh memanggilku dengan tidak formal," Luhan melirik Sehun sebentar, kemudian kembali terfokus pada bukunya.

"Maaf..." Sehun jadi salah tingkah sekarang. Dia membenci saat canggung seperti ini.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang kembali dalam dunianya. Dia mengamati tiap lekuk wajahnya. Mata, hidung, dan mulut tertata dengan rapi, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dan tampan di waktu yang bersamaan. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancung namja itu membuatnya terlihat lebih berwibawa.

"Luhan hyung- maksudku, Luhan-ssi..." Sehun melirik ekspresi wajah Luhan, namun dia tidak menemukan perubahan yang berarti, kemudian dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak, tapi sepertinya aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" Kini Sehun tersipu malu, strategi yang sering dia gunakan untuk membuat namja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Ehmm?" Sehun memandang Luhan dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Apa jurusnya tidak mempan? Apa mengungkapkan perasaan dengan wajah tersipu, sekarang sudah tidak jaman lagi? Kenapa Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya?

"Itu... anu, ehmm... ah- aku bisa menjauhkanmu dari fangirlmu!" saking semangatnya menemukan jawaban yang tepat, Sehun sampai melupakan kalau saat ini dia harus terlihat manis.

"Ah, maksudku, yah, begitulah..." Sehun tersenyum canggung, kemudian menurunkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap mata rusa di hadapannya. Dia merutuki kebodohannya, ingin sekali membenturkan kepala ke meja. Kalau seperti ini sudah pasti dirinya akan di tolak. Uh, kemana Sehun si penakhluk namja beruang yang biasanya? Baru kali ini dia merasa gagal meluluhkan hati seseorang.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar membernturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya mendapati Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Cepat bawa tasku. Kita pulang sekarang."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Apa ini pertanda bahwa... "Kau menerimaku? Itu artinya kau menerimaku kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dengan semangat dia menyambar tas Luhan yang masih berada di kursi dan menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah berharap.

"Hanya sampai perempuan-perempuan itu menyingkir dari hadapanku." Dengan itu Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan.

Masih dengan senyum merekah, Sehun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang dengan tas Luhan tersampir di bahu kanannya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Chagi," Luhan menggeleng mendengar komentar Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau Baby?" Luhan menggeleng lagi. Kali ini Sehun sedikit berpikir. "Hannie? Deer? Bamby? Sarang? Sweetheart? Hyung?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya karena tiba-tiba Luhan membalikkan badan dan menatapnya.

"Itu lebih baik," Luhan pun kembali berjalan.

Sehun sedikit terkejut, namun detik selanjutnya dia tersenyum. "Hyung~" panggilnya manja pada Luhan yang berjalan di depannya.

.

XOXO

.

Saat ini Sehun sedang berada di kamar Luhan. Duduk di ranjang king size berseprai putih dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sementara sang punya kamar sedang mandi di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Pulang sekolah tadi Sehun ikut mobil mewah Luhan, belum sempat ia mengagumi tiap detailnya tapi dia sudah sampai di halaman rumah besar milik namja itu. Rumahnya sangat besar dan mewah jika dibandingkan dengan apartemen bututnya. Karena Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa, jadi Sehun hanya mengikutinya dan sekarang dia berakhir di kamar namja itu.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia mendapati Luhan hanya dengan celana hitam panjang, topless, dan handuk putih yang digunakan untuk mengusap rambutnya yang basah.

Untuk sesaat Sehun menahan napas melihat pemandangan itu. Dia mengalihkan matanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sehun memainkan ujung kemejanya gugup saat merasakan Luhan berjalan mendekat. Kulitnya merinding saat napas hangat Luhan berada di lehernya dan rambut basah namja itu menggelitik telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Apa kau ingin mengintipku, atau..." tangan Luhan menyentuh lutut Sehun, kemudian naik mengelus pahanya.

"M-mianhae," Sehun segera berdiri membuat Luhan sedikit menjauh darinya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan keluar dan memutuskan untuk menunggu namja itu di ruang tamu. Mukanya pasti sangat merah sekarang.

.

XOXO

.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sehun, membuat pelayan yang berada di dapur keluar dan membawakan minuman untuknya. Dia meminum tehnya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan santai.

Sehun yang sedari tadi disana hanya terdiam menatapnya. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa agar namja di hadapannya ini merasa nyaman. Dia merasa namja itu berbeda dari namja yang pernah dipacarinya.

"Jadi, berapa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan namja di hadapannya. Meski tujuannya memang uang, tapi dia tidak murahan, hingga dengan mudahnya Luhan berkata seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah sebagai ucapan terimakasih, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun berbuat bodoh, sama sekali tidak bisa membaca situasi. Harusnya dia tahu kalau namja dihadapannya ini sedikit arogan, jadi jangan terlalu berprasangka buruk.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, karena aku menyukaimu," Sehun tetap harus membuat namja itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Aku memaksa," Luhan berkata dengan datar. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Sehun memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Luhan yang mengambil beberapa lembar won, yang dia yakini ada puluhan bahkan ratusan lembar won dengan nominal besar disana, dan menyodorkan uang itu padanya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menerimanya," tolak Sehun, meski batinnya ingin segera menyambar dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin kau membelikan sesuatu yang ada dalam daftar ini."

Sehun tidak menyadari ternyata di atas lembar uang itu ada kertas, yang mungkin, adalah daftar yang dimaksud Luhan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiran namja di hadapannya?

.

XOXO

.

Sehun membawa tas kertas berisi barang yang diinginkan Luhan. Kebanyakan benda dalam daftar itu adalah makanan. Kini Sehun tinggal mencari benda terakhir yang harus dia beli. Bubble tea. Kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan, karena Sehun sangat menyukai bubble tea.

Saat menuju toko bubble tea, Sehun melihat seorang namja tinggi yang berdiri menatap estalase toko tersebut. Sesekali namja itu mengerutkan wajah dan mengelus perutnya, yang sepertinya lapar.

Sehun melewati namja itu dengan tidak peduli. Toh, dia tidak menganalnya.

Dengan semangat Sehun membuka pintu toko, membuat bunyi kling terdengar, kemudian dia menuju kasir dan memesan dua bubble tea. Yang satu untuknya, dan satu lagi pesanan Luhan.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya saat menunggu pesanannya. Dan kini pandangan Sehun tertuju pada namja yang berada di luar toko. Dia melihat namja itu menjilat bibir dan meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali. Membuat pelanggan yang dipandanginya merasa risih dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Melihat hal itu, Sehun merasa kasihan pada namja disana. Dia jadi mengingat dirinya sendiri saat tak punya uang dan kelaparan.

"Minuman anda Tuan," ucapan seorang waitress mengalihkan pandangan Sehun.

"Terimakasih," Sehun tersenyum kemudian beranjak dari sana. Dia membawa bubble tea milik Luhan di tangan kirinya sedangkan miliknya di tangan kanan. Sungguh nikmat saat dia meneguk cairan coklat dengan bola-bola kecil di dasarnya. Harinya yang berat seakan lenyap saat minuman kesukaannya mengalir ke tenggorokannya.

Sehun keluar dari toko, mendapati namja tadi masih setia di tempatnya.

"Kau bisa mengganggu pelanggan jika terus berdiri disana."

Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa seseorang berbicara padanya.

"Maaf?" suara berat namja itu begitu kontras dengan baby face-nya.

"Kau lapar?" bukannya menjawab kebingungan namja di hadapannya, Sehun malah menanyakan hal lain.

Namja itu mengangguk pelan. Sehun dapat melihat pandagan namja itu yang turun kearah minumannya. Lama-lama dia merasa iba juga melihat tatapan memelas itu.

"Kau mau?" namja itu mengangguk. "Untukmu," Sehun menyodorkan minuman di tangan kirinya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat betapa semangatnya namja itu meminum minumannya. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil, dan senyumnya begitu lebar.

"Terimakasih, kau penyelamatku."

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon. Dia tidak tahu kalau namja itu begitu lincah, melompat kegirangan, berbeda dengan sikapnya beberapa saat lalu. Satu lagi namja aneh yang ditemui Sehun.

"Aku akan mengingat kebaikanmu. Annyeong..." namja itu berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum bangga karena dia bisa membantu sesamanya. Hidup menjadi orang miskin memang susah di jaman yang serba modern ini.

Sehun tersentak saat seorang namja paruh baya berjas hitam tak sengaja menyenggolnya, membuat bubble tea yang berada di tangan kanannya tumpah ke baju. Ini semua salahnya karena melamun di tengah jalan.

Setelah membersihkan bajunya yang tetap bernoda coklat, dan memandang bubble teanya yang tinggal setengah, Sehun berniat masuk kembali untuk membeli bubble tea pesanan Luhan, namun sesuatu menginterupsinya.

'Gawat, uangnya habis!'

.

XOXO

.

Sehun menghela napasnya kasar. Luhan sangat menakutkan kalau sedang kesal. Tadi, karena tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk membeli bubble tea, dia memberikan bubble tea miliknya yang tinggal setengah pada Luhan. Dia tidak tahu kalau Luhan begitu menyukai bubble tea, karena Luhan langsung menatapnya sinis dan memberi ceramah nan singkat yang membuatnya harus menunduk, tak berani memandang wajah namja itu. Dia sempat berpikir, apa seperti ini rasanya kalau dimarahi oleh seorang ayah?

Dan sekarang Sehun duduk di dapur dengan belanjaan bersamanya.

"Minumlah."

Sehun mendongak mendapati paman Lee, pelayan Luhan, menyodorkan cangkir berisi teh hangat padanya.

"Terimakasih, paman," Sehun tersenyum dan segera meminum tehnya.

"Kau anak yang manis," tuan Lee mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut, seakan Sehun adalah anaknya sendiri.

Cengiran Sehun semakin lebar saat mendapat pujian itu.

"Paman, apa Luhan selalu seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Angkuh dan arogan," kali ini Sehun sedikit berbisik agar tidak di dengar oleh sang objek yang dibicarakan.

Tuan Lee tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun yang sedikit lucu. "Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit pendiam."

"Kenapa dia berubah?"

"Entahlah... dia juga jarang tersenyum sejak pindah kesini."

Sehun terlarut dalam pikirannya. Benarkah namja angkuh dan arogan itu namja yang baik? Dilihat dari garis wajahnya saja, Sehun dapat melihat tidak ada kebaikan disana. Tapi dia juga tidak boleh meragukan perkataan paman Lee yang sudah baik padanya. Siapa tahu Luhan sedang dalam masalah yang sulit.

"Anak muda, bajumu kotor, sebaiknya kau ganti baju. Kau bisa memakai baju tuan muda kalau mau," perkataan paman Lee membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Sebaiknya aku ganti baju dirumah saja," Sehun membungkuk dan pamit untuk pulang.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan memasuki dapur dan hanya mendapati paman Lee disana.

"Apa Sehun sudah pulang?"

"Lima menit yang lalu dia meninggalkan tempat ini. Apa tuan ingin mengantarnya?"

Luhan menggeleng, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi diduduki Sehun. Dia meminum teh yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tuan, itu milik Sehun, biar kubuatkan lagi yang baru."

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu membuatnya lagi."

Paman Lee hanya terdiam ditempatnya, memandang Luhan yang kembali menyesap tehnya, atau bisa dibilang teh milik Sehun.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong...

Ada yang masih ingat cerita ini?

Akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit sibuk, jadi belum sempat melanjutkan cerita ini. Jadi maaf kalau updatenya sangat lama. Aku akan mempersingkat cerita ini, agar cerita ini cepat selesai.

Terimakasih chingudeul sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fict ini. Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku membaca review dari kalian.

Kuharap kalian masih mau membaca dan menunggu chapter berikutnya.

Gomawo all~

Annyeong...

With love: Ichizuki Takumi


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T GO!**

Part 5

**By : Ichizuki Takumi**

**Pairing :** Sekai/Kaihun, HunHan/Hanhun, Krishun, slight Chanhun

Pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**WARNING**: YAOI, UKE!SEHUN

Happy reading~

.

.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single di ruang tamu kecil miliknya. Kepalanya tersandar pada sandaran sofa, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak melakukan kerja berat hari ini, tapi berurusan dengan namja bernama Luhan itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lelah.

Sehun merasa terganggu karena sedari tadi Kai, yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, selalu mengganti channel TV di hadapannya. Dia melirikkan matanya tanpa merubah posisi, kemudian menghela napas panjang saat mendapati sahabatnya sedang cemberut. Ayolah, tak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini kan?

"Kau kenapa?"

Sehun mencoba menjadi sahabat yang perhatian. Menanyakan hal-hal yang sekiranya dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Wajah Kai semakin ditekuk dan Sehun tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bersabar. Ya, bersabar. Disaat seperti ini dia harus bersabar, kalau tidak, sudah pasti benda yang ada di dekatnya akan melayang karena ditendang.

"Aku..." Sehun mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat sebagai alasan. Setidaknya agar sahabatnya tidak terlalu marah padanya.

"Pergi dengan Luhan?"

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Kai sudah mengatakan jawaban yang benar untuk semua alasan yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Gara-gara kau meninggalkanku, namja mengerikan itu selalu mengikutiku."

Baiklah, ucapan Kai terlalu hiperbolis (hipebola). Baekhyun bukanlah namja mengerikan seperti yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa mendekatinya dengan mudah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Carilah pacar, Kai. Kau membutuhkannya. Kau bahkan belum pernah pacaran sama sekali. Baekhyun sepertinya orang yang baik, kau bisa memulai hubungan dengannya."

Kai ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak sanggup untuk menyuarakannya. Dia ingin sekali berteriak di hadapan sahabatnya kalau orang yang dia cintai sekarang ada dihadapannya.

Hanya Oh Sehun, dan selamanya Oh Sehun yang ia cintai. Tapi kenapa sahabatnya sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu? Ataukah sebenarnya Sehun menyadarinya dan pura-pura tidak tahu? Hal ini membuatnya ragu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku yakin kau akan bahagia, Kai," Sehun tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat disukai Kai. Senyuman penuh arti. Namun sayang, senyuman itu karena sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan olehnya.

Kai dan Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar ketukan dari pintu depan. Mereka saling memandang, kemudian Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membukakan pintu.

Sehun belum sempat melihat siapa tamunya, karena tubuhnya sudah ditarik dalam sebuah pelukan. Yang dia tahu, orang yang memeluknya memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan aroma tubuh seperti...

"Kris hyung?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepala, memastikan orang yang memeluknya adalah Kris. Setelah melihat wajah Kris yang ada di atas kepalanya, Sehun segera melepas pelukan itu.

"Ah, bajumu jadi kotor hyung," sebenarnya tak ada noda sama sekali di kemeja mahal Kris.

Namja tinggi itu kembali menarik Sehun dalam dekapannya.

"Bisakah kalian mencari tempat lain? Rasanya panas disini," interupsi dari Kai membuat mereka tersadar.

Sehun kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Kris untuk membawanya ketempat yang lain.

.

XOXO

.

Sehun mengayunkan ayunan yang didudukinya dengan pelan. Dia menunduk menatap sepatunya, seolah itu adalah hal paling menarik saat ini. Bunyi gesekan dari besi berkarat mengisi keheningan kala itu. Mulutnya tertutup, tak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Meski orang di sampingnya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap, tapi dia tidak bisa memberi harapan palsu lagi. Dia tidak bisa mengambil jalan ini.

"Sehun."

Suara berat itu mengalun lembut dalam gendang telinganya. Dia menghentikan gerak tubuhnya, menghasilkan bunyi 'ngik' panjang. Didongakkan kepalanya menatap bintang yang malu-malu muncul di angkasa. Dia selalu menyukai saat memandang bintang, tapi tidak disaat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Namja disampingnya berdiri mendengar keputusannya. Dia merasa kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Jika kau memintanya, aku akan bersamamu."

Pundaknya dicengkram, membuatnya memandang tepat ke mata namja itu. Tatapan itu mencoba meyakinkannya, namun dia menundukkan kepala dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa egois."

Dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk erat, sampai ia merasa sesak untuk mengambil udara, namun dia tetap melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh namja yang memeluknya.

Dia tidak bisa egois untuk memiliki namja itu, tapi entah kenapa di sudut hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Perasaan asing yang tidak ingin dia rasakan. Semakin dalam pelukan itu, membuatnya semakin berat untuk melepasnya.

Ini bukan perasaan cinta, tidak, dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Sejak kapan seorang Oh Sehun memiliki hati setelah kejadian itu? Hatinya sudah mati, ia ingin membakar habis perasaannya. Dia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan itu. Perasaan itu hanya membuatnya hancur.

"Kau harus menerimanya, hyung. Kau harus menerima pertunangan itu."

Ucapan lirih itu hanya dibalas dengan pelukan yang semakin erat. Membuatnya kembali dalam dekapan hangat di malam yang dingin.

.

XOXO

.

'DRRRT' 'DRRRT'

Getaran itu membuat tangannya bergerilya mencari ponsel yang ada disampingnya. Matanya masih terpejam saat melihat pesan yang dia terima dari orang yang tak dikenal. Jam di layar ponselnya masih menampilkan pukul lima kurang, dengan malas ia menggeser tombol kunci dan mulai membaca pesannya.

'Datanglah kemari, sekarang.'

Matanya langsung melebar saat melihat nama di akhir pesan.

'Luhan.'

Dengan tergesa dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Diambilnya jaket yang ada di lemari kemudian memakainya asal di perjalanan menuju pintu depan.

"Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?"

Suara gaduh yang ia hasilkan sepertinya membuat sahabatnya terbangun. Dia memandang Kai yang masih kesulitan membuka matanya.

"Aku ada proyek penting."

"Siapa lagi kali ini? Luhan?" dia dapat mendengar nada tak suka dari sahabatnya, namun dia tetap melanjutkan menali sepatunya. "Hentikan semua ini, Sehun, sebelum kau menyesalinya."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang memegang kendali."

Dia berdiri dan mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai dua kali.

"Aku berangkat sekarang. Jangan merindukanku. Annyeong~"

"Ya!"

Dia segera melesat dari sana tak mau mendengar omelan Kai karena sudah menggodanya.

.

Kai terdiam ditempatnya. Dia akui, dia memang merindukan sahabatnya yang dulu. Selalu bersama kemanapun mereka berada. Dan tidak ada kepalsuan.

Semua ini gara-gara namja sialan itu.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya saat mengingat masa-masa itu.

.

XOXO

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia merutuki rumah Luhan yang begitu besar, karena dia harus berlari untuk sampai ke kamar si namja arogan.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Setelah sedikit normal, dia membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, melirik ke dalam kamar. Detik selanjutnya dia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

'APA-APAAN INI!'

Dia ingin meneriakkan kalimat itu, namun kali ini dia hanya bisa meneriakkannya dalam hati.

Ditatapnya seorang namja baby face, sedang tidur dengan tenang dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih menutupi tubuhnya. Sangat indah memang, wajahnya seperti bayi yang sedang tertidur. Kalau saja tidak dalam situasi seperti ini, mungkin dia akan mengagumi setiap keindahan itu. Namun kali ini berbeda.

Dia berdiri tepat di samping ranjang King size, matanya menatap malas sehingga menampilkan poker face-nya.

"Hyung..."

Dia memanggil namja yang tertidur itu dengan pelan. Namun tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Luhan hyung..."

Dipanggilnya lagi, namun kali ini sambil menendang ranjangnya.

"LUHAN!"

Kali ini dia berteriak karena tidak mendapati namja itu melakukan pergerakan.

Karena kesal, akhirnya dia menarik selimut dan mengguncang tubuhnya dengan brutal.

"Ya! Ireonna! Ireonna! Ireonna!"

Padahal Sehun sudah berteriak dan mengguncang tubuhnya, namun Luhan belum bangun juga.

"Ya! Rusa pemalas!"

'BRUK'

Dia tidak sengaja menendang Luhan. Sungguh. Sebenarnya dia sengaja, tapi dia tidak sengaja menendangnya hingga terjatuh.

Tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Ughh..."

Rintihan itu bukan seperti suara rusa lagi baginya, namun suara itu layaknya harimau yang ingin menerkam kelinci kecil, dan sialnya dia merasa dirinyalah kelinci kecil itu saat ini.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ini masih pagi, dan udara masih dingin, namun keringat itu terus saja mengalir. Tangannya sudah dingin saat melihat kepala yang menyembul dari balik ranjang. Dia tidak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

"Kau sudah datang? Bisa kau bersihkan ruangan ini?"

Dia tersentak saat tidak menerima bentakan atau hujatan dari namja itu, dia malah merasa perkataan Luhan begitu lembut saat memintanya. Sebenarnya nada suaranya biasa saja, namun karena tidak biasanya, Sehun jadi merasa suara itu begitu lembut.

Dia melihat Luhan yang kembali ke ranjangnya dan menarik selimut sampai ke dada.

Kakinya melangkah mendekat. Ia kibaskan tangannya di hadapan namja itu. Tak ada pergerakan. Napasnya kembali teratur. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul kepala itu, tapi dia masih sayang nyawa hanya sekedar melakukannya.

Dia menghela napas, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

'WTF'

Dia pagi-pagi datang kemari hanya untuk membersihkan kamar ini? Oh, ayolah... perasaan kemarin kamar ini begitu rapi sampai debu sekecil pun tak terlihat, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi seperti kapal pecah?

Namja ini memang unik, dia ingin mengurungnya kalau saja diperbolehkan untuk memelihara manusia.

Lagi, dia menghela napasnya. Untuk kali ini dia akan mengalah. Setidaknya sampai namja itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

.

XOXO

.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk membersihkan ruangan itu, dan kini dia ingin segera pulang. Setidaknya setelah membangunkan tuan muda yang telah menyuruhnya melakukan semua ini.

"Luhan hyung."

Sehun mengguncang bahu Luhan pelan, takut terbawa emosi seperti tadi. Namun seperti yang dia prediksikan, tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Hyung, aku sudah membersihkannya, sekarang aku akan pulang."

Belum sempat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, sebuah tangan sudah menariknya dengan kuat hingga membuatnya jatuh menindih namja di hadapannya.

Dia menatap mata yang masih terpejam. Bulu matanya begitu lentik, alisnya tebal, dan hidungnya mancung. Dia tersentak saat jarak antara bibir mereka begitu dekat. Napas hangat namja itu menerpa wajahnya.

Keadaan ini... dia sering melihatnya di film-film. Seorang namja menarik yeoja yang berusaha membangunkannya. Setelah itu wajah mereka saling mendekat dan menyentuhkan bibir masing-masing.

Tidak.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala karena pikiran liarnya. Tidak, kali ini berbeda. Meski dia sudah bisa dikatakan berpengalaman dalam berciuman, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan berada di posisi seperti ini dengan namja bernama Luhan.

Dia merasakan tubuh dibawahnya bergerak. Mata indah yang tadi tertutup kini mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. Terdiam disana dan melihat keindahan itu adalah satu-satunya pilihan terbaik yang dipikirkan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau berusaha menciumku?"

Dia langsung bangkit mendengar suara dingin namja di hadapannya. Sepertinya Luhan sudah kembali normal.

"A-aku..."

"Kau menjadi pacarku, bukan berarti boleh menciumku tanpa izin."

"Tunggu, bisa kujelaskan-"

"Tidak perlu menyangkal. Aku sudah melihat semuanya."

"Aku tidak-"

"Sekarang buatkan aku sarapan."

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Tapi-"

"Kau pacarku kan? Kau harus belajar menjadi calon istri yang baik."

Dengan itu Luhan menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower.

"Tapi, AKU NAMJA!"

Lagi pula, hubungan mereka hanyalah sandiwara. Meski Sehun yang memulai sandiwara itu, tapi tidak seharusnya Luhan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya merinding.

Sehun tidak peduli lagi, dia sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Dihentakkan kakinya ke lantai, kemudian menendang meja kecil disampingnya.

'PYAR'

Dia melotot saat vas kecil yang tadinya ada meja kini tergeletak di lantai, bukan tergeletak, tapi pecah.

'GAWAT!'

Sepertinya suara shower sedikit meredam suaranya. Tak mau ambil pusing lagi, Sehun segera melarikan diri dari sana, meninggalkan bukti tetap di tempatnya.

.

XOXO

.

"Minumlah."

Seperti sebelumnya, paman Lee selalu menawarinya untuk minum teh.

"Terimakasih."

Dia meminum tehnya, kemudian kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Apa tuan muda sudah bangun?"

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ini pertama kalinya tuan muda bangun sepagi ini sejak lima tahun lalu."

Sehun menatap jam dinding di ruangan itu, kemudian kembali meletakkan kepalanya. Pukul 06.10. Dia menguap dengan lebar tanpa menutupinya.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan. Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku mengirimkan pesan itu terlalu pagi."

"Jadi, paman yang mengirimkan pesan itu?"

Dia melihat paman Lee mengangguk. Tangannya mencengkram rambutnya frustrasi.

"Paman, apa Luhan memang sulit dibangunkan?"

Pertanyaan itu yang sedari tadi ingin ditanyakannya. Dia melihat paman Lee mangangguk lagi kemudian meneguk tehnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membangunkannya. Dia bekerja terlalu keras sampai larut malam, aku pun tidak tega untuk membangunkannya."

'Jadi aku hanya kelinci percobaan?'

"Hahaha... jangan berpikiran seperti itu," Paman Lee tertawa, tapi Sehun merasa tidak ada hal lucu yang perlu ditertawakan. "Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tuan muda tidak suka orang lain menyentuh ranjangnya..."

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. 'Aku melakukannya... dua kali,' pertama saat dia datang ke rumah besar ini, dan kedua baru tadi saat dia membangunkan Luhan.

"...tuan muda juga tidak suka orang lain menyentuh barang-barangnya."

'Aku bahkan memecahkan barangnya,' kini tubuh Sehun panas dingin. Kenapa paman ini tidak memberitahunya sejak awal?

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal itu," Paman Lee tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tulus. Namun seperti ejekan di mata Sehun.

"T-tentu saja tidak, hahaha..." Sehun meminum tehnya untuk meredakan kegugupannya. "Paman, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membuatkan sarapan untuk Luhan, aku ada kelas pagi. Tolong sampaikan maafku."

Sehun harus segera melarikan dari rumah terkutuk itu. Kalau tidak, dia tidak tahu bencana apa yang akan menimpanya nanti.

.

XOXO

.

"Kai sudah pulang duluan."

Pulang duluan? Tidak biasanya Kai meninggalkan latihan dancenya.

"Kupikir dia ingin berkencan dengan pacar barunya."

"Pacar?"

Sejak kapan Kai mempunyai pacar?

"Begitulah," namja itu menggaruk leher sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Sepertinya kalian sudah putus. Menjalin hubungan denganku tidak terlalu buruk."

Minho, namja tinggi di hadapanku ini kabarnya memiliki perasaan padaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kabar itu benar.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Terimakasih, hyung."

Segera kubalik badanku seolah tak mendengar perkataannya. Dapat kurasakan tatapannya yang masih tertuju pada punggungku. Bagaimana ya... sepertinya ini dosaku karena memiliki tubuh ramping dan wajah yang kelewat manis. Sepertinya Tuhan begitu membenciku hingga memberikan wajah cantik ini di tubuh namjaku.

.

Aku tak menemukan Kai dimanapun, biasanya dia akan menungguku di tempat biasanya. Dia juga tidak meninggalkan pesan padaku.

Tunggu, kata Minho tadi Kai pergi dengan pacar barunya? Memangnya siapa orang yang dekat dengan namja dingin seperti dia- jangan katakan itu... Baekhyun-

"Kyaaa~"

Teriakan itu mengganggu pikiranku. Siapa sih di siang hari yang terik ini teriak-teriak seolah hanya mereka yang punya telinga?

Kulihat segerombolan yeoja mengejar seekor rusa kecil yang ketakutan. Seolah rusa itu adalah hal paling menarik dari pada emas, berlian, dan batu perunggu. Lupakan yang terakhir.

Gerombolan itu menuju kearahku. Rusa yang dikejar itu terlihat seperti Luhan, benar, itu memang Luhan. Dan dia melihat ke arahku.

GAWAT!

Sekarang aku sedang menghindarinya, kenapa malah bertemu disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini?

Wajahku segera kututup dengan hoodie yang kupakai, berharap namja itu tidak melihatku. Meski percuma karena pandangan kami sudah bertemu, setidaknya aku sedang berusaha. Dengan sedikit do'a yang kurapalkan, semoga aku terhindar dari makhluk mengerikan itu.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak memihakku. Nyatanya sebuah tangan, yang kuyakini tangan si rusa jelek, menarikku kuat dari belakang.

"Berhenti disana!"

Teriakan itu mungkin bisa membuat telingaku tuli karena saking kencangnya. Deru napasnya dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Jeda yang dia buat, ia gunakan untuk mengambil pasokan udara.

"Sudah kubilang aku memiliki pacar, kalian jangan mengejarku lagi!"

"Kami tidak peduli!"

Teriakan salah satu yeoja menimbulkan teriakan lain yang mendukung perkataannya.

"Kalian gila? Aku memiliki pacar dan kalian tidak peduli?"

Luhan menggeram kesal. Dapat kurasakan cengkramannya pada pinggangku menguat. Sedari tadi dia menyembunyikan badannya dibalik tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia setakut ini pada yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Sehun, kau berjanji akan membantuku."

Luhan berbisik di telingaku. Mendengar suaranya yang memelas, akhirnya aku luluh juga. Tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Rusa arogan yang biasanya menindasku, kini seperti anak kucing yang jatuh dalam got.

"Aku pacarnya Luhan, ada perlu apa kalian dengan namjaku?"

Perkataanku membuat mereka yang tadinya melemparkan gomabalan-gomabalan menjijikkan kini terdiam. Segera kumanfaatkan waktu ini untuk meneruskan perkataanku.

"Kami saling mencintai, apa kalian ingin memisahkan kami?"

Ini terdengar seperti drama Romeo dan Juliet, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikkan ini. Sebelumnya aku memang sering mengucapkan kata-kata romantis, itu pun hampir tiap hari. Tapi sejak bertemu namja arogan ini, entah kenapa aku ingin muntah mendengar kata-kataku sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan namjaku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Ku mohon pada kalian..."

Kugunakan wajah memelas, alis yang sedikit diturunkan, bibir mewek, dan mata yang sedikit sembab. Tak lupa tangan yang saling bertautan seakan mengharapkan sesuatu.

Mereka terlihat berpikir. Sepertinya sedikit luluh juga pada jurus aegyeoku. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa mereka mulai membubarkan diri.

Aku menghela napas. Luhan yang berada di belakangku juga menghela napas lega. Tapi tubuhku kembali tegang saat masih ada satu orang yang tertinggal.

"A-apa maumu?"

Kenapa jadi tergagap? Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan kan?

"Aku akan mengawasimu."

Yeoja itu menunjuk kearahku, lebih tepatnya kearah namja yang berada di belakangku. Kemudian dia melirikku tajam, seakan mengatakan padaku untuk berhati-hati. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan kami, membuatku menghela napas lagi.

"Kenapa mereka begitu mengerikan? Apa mereka punya dendam padamu?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti mereka hanya menginginkan hartaku."

Luhan meninggalkanku disana. Dia berjalan menuju arah parkiran.

Tidak ada ucapan terimakasih?

"Hyung, tunggu."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong...

Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu ternyata hampir dua minggu tidak update. Seingatku terakhir kali mengupdate ff ini tgl 5 lalu, tapi setelah kulihat lagi ternyata tgl 31agustus. Mianhae... apakah kalian masih menunggu ff ini?

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai chap ini. Juga terimakasih sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfav ff ini. Masukan dari kalian selalu kutampung ^^

Satu lagi, chingudeul tahu fan page sehun bubble tea? Aku adalah salah satu admin disana. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah kuundang untuk me-like-nya. Itu memang fp baru, jadi belum terlalu aktif. Kalau kalian menyukai sehun dan ingin berbagi dengan teman2, mungkin kalian bisa jadi admin disana. Atau kalian ingin berbagi apapun tentang Sehun, chingu juga bisa mengirimkannya kesana. Hahahaaa...

Okeh, cukup sampai disini.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan ^^

Annyeong...


End file.
